gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zamek w Górniczej Dolinie
Zamek w Górniczej Dolinie - fortyfikacja na terenie Górniczej Doliny, położona w centralnym jej punkcie. Dawniej zamieszkiwana przez królewskich żołnierzy, następnie magnatów, potem na krótki okres przejęta przez paladynów, pod koniec akcji Gothica II została zdobyta przez orków. Przed akcją Gothic I Zamek był we władaniu króla Rhobara II, który poprzez zamieszkujących tam żołnierzy kontrolował zarządzanie kopalniami rudy. Był też prawdopodobnie wykorzystywany jako wielki magazyn tego kruszcu. Wokół zamku powstał Stary Obóz. Po utworzeniu bariery nastąpił wielki bunt, w wyniku którego zamek wszedł we władanie więźniów. thumb|left|282px|Widok na zamek nocą Gothic Po wielkim buncie zamek zamieszkują największe osobistości Starego Obozu, czyli Magnaci i Magowie Ognia oraz ważniejsi strażnicy. Na zamku mieści się również kuźnia, skąd pochodzi większość broni z Obozu. Istnieje tu też niewielka Świątynia Innosa, założona przez jego kapłanów. Zamieszkuje tam największy Mag Ognia pod barierą Corristo, któremu Bezimienny musi zanieść otrzymany przed wrzuceniem do Kolonii list. Po wymordowaniu Magów Ognia zamek, jak i cały Obóz zostaje szczelnie zamknięty na przybyszów z zewnątrz. Po zdobyciu runy teleportacyjnej do Obozu bohater teleportuje się do siedziby magów i zabija Gomeza oraz innych magnatów wraz i ich strażnikami, pozostawiając zamek opustoszały. Niedługo potem bariera upada i ocalali więźniowie opuszczają Obóz. Budowa Zamek zewsząd otacza mur, jedynym wejściem do niego jest wielka brama. Pilnowana jest przez dwóch strażników i Thorusa. Wschodnia część zamku jest zniszczona, przy południowej wybudowano targowisko, a przy północno wschodniej arenę. Natomiast przy zachodnim murze powstało niewielkie kąpielisko. Dodatkowo jedna z zamkowych wież zawaliła się i utworzyła drugą bramę do Obozu. Zamek w GD (G1) południe (by Ossowski21).png|Zamek od strony południowej Zamek w GD (G1) północny wschód (by Ossowski21).png|Północno wschodnia część zamku Zamek w GD (G1) wschód (by Ossowski21).png|Wschodni mur Zamek w GD (G1) zachód (by Ossowski21).png|Zachodni mur Zamek w GD (G1) zawalona wieża (by Ossowski21).png|Zawalona wieża Zamek w GD (G1) brama (by Ossowski21).png|Brama do zamku Za bramą znajduje się dziedziniec, na którym ćwiczą strażnicy pod czujnym okiem Skorpiona. Za nim widnieje ogromny pałac magnatów - siedziba Gomeza. Po prawej stronie bramy mieści się strzelnica i kuchnia Balama i Omida. Tuż przy ścianie pałacu znajdują się drzwi do piwnicy magnatów. Obok samego pałacu mieści się Świątynia Innosa. Naprzeciwko znajduje się kuźnia Stone'a i sklep Skipa. Po lewej stronie bramy mieszczą się kwatery strażników i wejście do lochów. Przed budynkiem strażnicy urządzili sobie miejsce spotkań, rozpalili tam nawet ognisko. Zamek w GD (G1) trening (by Ossowski21).png|Strażnicy trenujący na dziedzińcu Zamek w GD (G1) świątynia (by Ossowski21).png|Świątynia Innosa na zamku Zamek w GD (G1) pałac (by Ossowski21).png|Pałac magnatów Zamek w GD (G1) ognisko noc (by Ossowski21).png|Ognisko strażników na zamku Zamek w GD (G1) kwatery (by Ossowski21).png|Kwatery mieszkalne strażników Zamek w GD (G1) kuźnia (by Ossowski21).png|Zamkowa kuźnia Gothic II thumb|left|200px|Zamek po upadku barierythumb|200px|Brama do zamku Po ucieczce więźniów z Górniczej Doliny zamek zajmują Paladyni, których celem jest zgromadzenie rudy i przewiezienie jej na kontynent. Wkrótce zostaje on oblężony przez Orków, a zewnętrzny pierścień niszczą Smoki. Zielonoskórzy ustawają taran przy najbardziej zniszczonej części zamku - wschodniej, ponieważ Paladyni zamknęli bramę. Jednak taran zapadł się w ziemię, przez co Orkowie nie mogą go ruszyć. Stał się on jedynym przejściem do zamku, ponieważ paladyni zakratowali bramę. Zamek w GD (G2) taran (by Ossowski21).png|Taran Orków Zamek w GD (G2) trening (by Ossowski21).PNG|Trenujący żołnierze Zamek w GD (G2) południe (by Ossowski21).png|Południe zamku Zamek w GD (G2) zachód (by Ossowski21).png|Zachodni mur Kiedy Bezimienny przybywa z powrotem do Doliny zastaje na zamku Gorna i Miltena. Podczas polowania na smoki docierają tam również Angar i łowcy smoków. Jeżeli Bezimienny chce Torlofa jako kapitana statku będzie musiał wpuścić orków do zamku. Zanim orkowie przypuszczą ostateczny szturm Lord Hagen wyrusza z oddziałem paladynów na przełęcz, by zapobiec śmierci Garonda i jego żołnierzy. Zmiany na zamku Na terenie twierdzy zaszło kilka zmian. Kuźnia została przeniesiona na zewnątrz, a dawna jest wykorzystywana jako magazyn. Na miejsu kuchni Balama i Omida utworzono salę tortur, prowadzoną przez Brutusa. Ponieważ dawne lochy zawaliły się, nowe więzienie powstało w miejscu dawnej strzelnicy. Opustoszała również świątynia Innosa. Pałac magnatów został przejęty przez Garonda. Przebywa on tam wraz z najważniejszymi paladynami. Zamek w GD (G2) świątynia (by Ossowski21).png|Świątynia Innosa po upadku bariery Zamek w GD (G2) więzienie (by Ossowski21).png|Zamkowe więzienie Zamek w GD (G2) pałac (by Ossowski21).png|Pałac Garonda Zamek w GD (G2) kuźnia (by Ossowski21).png|Kuźnia zamkowa Zamek w GD (G2) pałac (by Ossowski21).png|Pałac Garonda Dalsze Losy Po odpłynięciu Bezimiennego na kontynent zamek zostaje prawdopodobnie zdobyty przez orków, a Paladyni zostali wybici lub wzięci do niewoli. Po zjednoczeniu Myrtany Rhobar III prawdopodobnie odbił całe Khorinis, w tym zamek. Ciekawostki *W Gothic II dach głównej siedziby jest odbudowany, a brama wejściowa ma podwójną kratę; *w modyfikacji Jaktyl budowla ta też występuje tyle, że są zmienione tekstury zamku, a sam zamek jest pod wodą; *w Gothic I dowolna zaatakowana przez Bezimiennego osoba, która zacznie uciekać, będzie kierować się do zamku w Starym Obozie. Nawet jeżeli jest to członek Nowego Obozu, bądź bandyta z Kanionu Trolli; *zamek w Gothic II znajduje się nieco głębiej niż w Gothic I; *w modyfikacji Bumshak można podbić zamek wraz z orkami. Kategoria:Miejsca na Wyspie Khorinis Kategoria:Zamki i twierdze Kategoria:Fortyfikacje